Can You Help Me, Isogai?
by nekompuss
Summary: Tanggungjawabnya sebagai ketua kelas membuat dirinya merasa wajib membantu kesulitan yang dialami teman-temannya. Tapi, maukah ia membantu temannya yang satu ini? ( Takebayashi - Isogai for #EventGarisMiring )


**Can You Help Me, Isogai?**

 **Original Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui-sensei**

Warning! Sepertinya OOC (Iya!) and maybe typo dan keeroran EYD bertebaran

* * *

.

.

Handphonenya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Pemuda ikemen itu lantas membaca isinya.

.

 _Isogai, Maukah kau menolongku?_

'Takebayashi? Tumben sekali dia meminta tolong.' Pikir Isogai keheranan.

.

 _Ya, ada apa Takebayashi?_

.

Tak lama, pesannya berbalas lagi. Kali ini dahinya mengerut,

Aku diminta ke rumahnya?

.

.

Meski masih diselimuti rasa penasaran, sebagai ketua kelas yang baik ia pun bergegas menuju rumah pemuda bermata empat yang memang tak jauh dari café tempatnya bekerja. Kurang dari 10 menit, dirinya telah berada di hadapan rumah berpagar jingga. Cepat-cepat Isogai menekan bel, ia tidak mau lama-lama di luar. Angin berhembus kencang sore ini, cukup kencang untuk menggiggilkan tubuh dan kedua pucuk yang bertengger di kepalanya.

.

"Cepat sekali kau datang. Masuklah, di luar dingin."

Kakinya mengikuti sang pemilik rumah, bukan ke ruang tamu. Melainkan langsung ke lantai dua.

Si perakit bom andalan 3-E segera membukakan pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

.

Kamarnya.

.

"Masuklah, dan duduk dulu di sana." Ia menunjuk karpet yang dibentangkan di salah satu pojok kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Isogai mengikuti perintah pemilik nomor absen 14 itu.

"Jadi Takebayashi, kau ingin minta tolong tentang apa?"

"Ah, sebentar, aku ke bawah dulu mengambilkan kau minum. Mau minum apa?"

"Terserah kau sajalah." Isogai tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Dengan sekali lihat, semua orang tahu kalau ini adalah kamar si megane-kun ini. Seluruh tembok kamarnya dipenuhi poster waifu kesayangannya. Lemari kacanya dipenuhi figure waifu segala musim, serta tidak lupa terdapat satu rak buku penuh dengan manga. Mungkin hanya gadis maniak misteri di kelasnya yang dapat menandingi level otaku Takebayashi.

.

Untuk apa aku di bawa kesini?

Belajar bersamakah? Tapi mengapa tidak mengajak yang lain?

.

Ah mungkin ia ingin berdiskusi soal rencana pembunuhan sensei. Pikirnya positif.

.

"Ini, silakan diminum dan di nikmati kuenya."

"Ah, terima kasih Takebayashi." Kebetulan ia memang haus, jadi segera ia teguk jus jeruk yang masih dingin itu. Kesegarannya langsung melepaskan dahaganya.

.

Setelah dilihatnya Isogai meneguk minumannya, Takebayashi mulai berbicara lagi.

"Jadi Isogai, aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

"Minta tolong tentang apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia justru beranjak menuju lemari kaca di seberang ruangan, mengambil suatu bungkusan serta kamera dslr.

"Tolong kenakan ini…"

"Hah?" manik madunya membelalak mengetahui isi bungkusan itu.

"Ini kan baju maid."

"Iya, tolong ya…" Takebayashi memasang ekspresi wajah yang tidak diduga. Sejak kapan kawannya ini lihai menampakan ekspresi kitten eyes?

"Ta..Tapi.. Takebayashi, mana mungkin aku memakainya." Ujar Isogai gugup.

"Tolonglah sekali ini saja. Aku ingin mengikuti kontes fotografi bertema maid. Aku bahkan telah belajar singkat tentang teknik fotografi ke Okajima."

"Kenapa harus aku modelnya?" Isogai protes.

"Karena cuma kamu yang cocok."

"Kan masih ada perempuan di kelas kita."

"Aku sungkan meminta tolong pada perempuan kelas kita."

"Biasanya Nagisa yang dipaksa mengenakan kostum maid, kenapa sekarang harus aku?"

"Karena menurutku ukurannya tidak pas." Pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak,

"Sebenarnya aku memesan ini sesuai dengan ukuran Ritsu, namun tentu saja Ritsu tidak dapat mengenakannya." Nadanya kini lirih.

.

.

Isogai prihatin sekaligus keheranan. Bagaimana Takebayashi mengetahui ukuran tubuh Ritsu, padahal Ritsu hanyalah gadis 2 dimensi…

.

.

Isogai dilema.

Ia tidak enak menolak permintaan Takebayashi, namun juga enggan memakai kostum itu.

.

.

"Ayolah Isogai,,, Ku mohon."

.

Antena kembarnya mengeriting.

.

"Tolonglah…" Nadanya kembali memelas.

.

Apa kata orang-orang kalau ia ketahuan mengenakan kostum maid berwarna pink lengkap dengan kuping dan ekor kucing ini?

.

.

"Jika kau mau menjadi modelku, aku akan membawakan bento super lezat selama seminggu ini. Dan jika menang, aku akan membagi 50-50 uang hadiahnya."

.

Setahu Isogai, hadiah kontes foto ini lumayan besar.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia membantumu!"

"Benarkah?"

Isogai mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati!"

"Terima kasih Isogai, sini mari aku bantu pakaikan."

"Tidak perlu!" Mukanya memerah malu.

.

Bermodalkan video tutorial makeup di _youtube,_ akhirnya Takebayashi berhasil mengubah Ikemen kelasnya menjadi maid imut lengkap dengan kuping dan ekor kucing yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Sekarang saatnya pemotretan~" Takebayashi berteriak gembira. Ia telah menata kamarnya sedemikian rupa sehingga memyerupai maid café. Isogai mengikuti dengan semangat.

Demi makan siang enak gratis dan hadiah uang. Manik madunya kini bersinar secerah langit tanpa awan. Senyumnya mengembang selebar dress maid yang ia kenakan saat ini membayangkan hadiah uang yang didapat nantinya.

.

* * *

 **Berakhir dengan ketidakjelasan**

* * *

 **.**

Gue bikin apaan ini… *banting laptop*

Kenapa gue bikin fic dengan plot ajaib macem ini. Mana kebanyakan space pula.

Kenapaaaaa

.

.

Oke, gue pamit

Chaaaooooo

Nekompuss *kabur sebelum dihajar warga*


End file.
